


Mistress Loki

by sinful_deity



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, just kinky gay shit written by a thirsty bi, there's sex, what else do i say here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Ripped from my Tumblr @anime-thirst





	Mistress Loki

The way Loki’s fingers twisted and curled inside you, while she teased your clit with her free hand was driving you close to your orgasm and for a moment you’d thought the woman might finally let you climax, as your body began to shudder with pleasure and the knot in your stomach began to tighten but you were mistaken. Noticing how close you were to your orgasm she stopped, removing her fingers from inside and she stopped touching you all together. A whine escaped your lips, as you look towards Loki who was sitting beside you on the bed smirking, completely naked.

“Now, now Y/n~ When you want something what do you have to do?” The woman asks, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I have to ask nicely,” you respond, Loki crawls on top of you, positioning one of her knees in between your legs, you have to control yourself not to grind on her knee to get the final push that you need, while her hands on either side of your body, she looked down at you expectantly, her long hair draping down with her. “Please Mistress,” 

“Tell me what you want Y/n.”

“I want to cum Mistress, please let me cum,” you plead, to which she smiles. Rubbing her knee against your womanhood causing you to gasp, feeling the knot tighten again in your stomach.

“You’re such a good girl, enduring so much torment from me and still being so obedient,” Loki pauses, grinding her knee against you causing you to cry out, she watched as your face twisted into a look of pure pleasure and relief, she also felt amusement as your hips desperately bucked against her knee, as the orgasm she had deprived you of all evening finally came rushing through your body. You pant beneath her as she lies against your body bringing her hands up to cup your face,

“That lewd little face you make when I finally let you cum, almost makes me want to do this to you again and again,”


End file.
